


Inhliziyo enobhubesi

by santigold96



Series: umoya okhululekile [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: umoya okhululekile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705090





	Inhliziyo enobhubesi

UJaime ungene ezihlahleni, obomvu kanye nokugolide kwakhe okujulile kumkhumbuza ngamanxeba avulekile enkundleni yempi, uhhafu ovikelwe izikhali zegolide ezihlekisayo. Izinyawo zikaBrienne zaziwukuphela kokuqondiswa kwakhe kulezo zihlahla, ezinyaweni ezibukekayo, eziqaphile, eziklebhula utshani obomile. Siyaphi Wayecele okungaphezulu kwesisodwa ngenkathi bethuthuka beshiya amabutho abo ngemuva, emangele ukuthi umholi wabo uzolandela umuntu wesifazane. Siyaphi Wayengakaze athole mpendulo, okungenani hhayi ngaphezu kwalokhu ayebanikeze kona lapho sebehlangana futhi, ebheka inja neLady Sansa. Ngakho-ke uJaime wafunda ukuthula ebumnyameni behlathi, okuthi, ngisho nemicabango yakhe ibonakale iphakeme kakhulu, kuyicala lokuthuliswa kwendawo ethuneni yalokho ngokungangabazeki kwaba yimpi.

Kwesinye isikhathi, lapho engasakwazi ukuthwala ukuthula nokuhamba ngezinyawo, abuke lo muntu phambi kwakhe, athathe izinyathelo eziphephile eziya lapho eya khona. Wayekholelwa noma efuna ukukwazi ukuqagela okuthile ngokumbheka nje, kodwa uBrienne wayengenakunqotshwa njengenqaba. Wayazi nje ukuthi kunokuthile okungahambi kahle, wayezwa kuphela, ngalolo kholo olungaboni olunenhliziyo kuphela, ukuthi wayeqonde ogibeni. Kodwa-ke, ingqondo yakhe yayiphonsa lo mcabango kaningi njengoba iziphoqa ukuthi iqhubeke, ifaka izigaxa ezazisika izingalo zayo, amagatsha amade aminyene ezinweleni zakhe, namatshe amphonsa kuye, umcabango owodwa wamgcina ezinzwaneni zakhe. indlela: UBrienne akaqambi amanga.

UBrienne akaqambi amanga. Futhi-ke inja iphi? Kungani kufanele abe neSansa Stark? Futhi uma enzile, uma azi ukuthi wayengesona isiphukuphuku, kungani engaqoqi umvuzo wakhe wawunika? Impendulo yafika ngenkathi uBrienne ehlikihla amaqabunga abolile esihlahla sama-apula enkundleni yakhe yombono, eveza isimo sobusuku bakhe obukhulu bokuhlenga. Babesekamu, umlilo uvutha amalangabi enkabeni yomlilo wekamu ugcwele amadoda ephethe izinkemba, izembe nezimbotshana. Amamitha ambalwa kude nokungena komgede kwavulwa, lapho ukukhanya obekudansa ezindongeni kwakukhombisa ukuthi kunezitha eziningi ngaphakathi, ezazimzungezile.

"Kusho ukuthini lokhu?" Wayefuna ukubuza futhi ekudidekeni kwakhe, njengoba engena ezizwa engemnandi egcwele ukudumazeka nokukhashelwa, wavele wakubona kungazi ukuthi amadoda amaningi aqhamuka ngemuva kwakhe. Ukwazile ukushaya eyodwa ngaphambi kokuthi bayibambe futhi bayiphindeke kabili, ngaphandle kukaBrienne, isikhumba sakhe sivele saphaphatheka njengesidumbu, ephakamisa umunwe ukuze amsize.

"Sinayo!" La madoda amemeza, azizwe ebalulekile, yize kunjalo, uJaime wacabanga kabi, kwakuyizidwaba nje ezazimangele ngokumangala futhi wayengeke aqhubeke nokuhlasela okukodwa. Sinayo! Bahamba naye bezungeza umlilo, bemlimaza ngeziqhumane nangameva ayevikela ukuvuleka okuncane. Wazizwa ethotshisiwe, kepha intukuthelo yakhe yanda lapho uBrienne (ongcolile futhi ekhohlisayo njengoba ebayala) ukuthi bangamlimazi.

"Impela, ungangilimazi!" Uyalile! Ungangilimazi, inkemba iyeza ukuzosika intamo yami! UJaime ufafaze igazi kancane phansi ngenxa yokushaywa yilowo onezixhwanguxhwangu amnika kona lapho embona evula umlomo. UBrienne waphinda wakhala futhi, ebacela ukuba bamshiye yedwa, kodwa lapho elungiselela ukumvalela, wakhetha amagama alimazayo ngokuqiniseka okubuhlungu, izwi lafa emlonyeni wakhe futhi ngokusobala lelo elawo wonke umuntu owayekhona.

"Thula," izwi eligcwele umoya liyaliwe, kubanda njengokusondela kobusika. Amngenise ngaphakathi.

Yize abonile kuphela isicelo sakhe, uJaime wenqaba ngawo wonke amandla akhe ukuhambela. Ngaphandle ekhoneni leso lakhe wayekhazimulise imbonakalo engenakubukeka, umbala wokufa nokushiswa, ngezingane ezibandayo ezibandayo nezindebe ezingekho esimweni esibi, okunenkontileka yalokho okungacishe kube ukumamatheka. Ngakwesokunene sakhe, futhi wabona uBrienne esondela kuye ngokwemvelo, engazange alahlekelwe kuyena futhi wavele waveza amaza waphawula ngaye.

"Isifebe seKingslayer!" Manje ufuna ukufa naye? Ah Jaime, Jaime, ngisindise ~! Amaphimbo aqanjwa, ku-paroxysm ye-macabre kanye nokuhlekisa ngasikhathi sinye. Yena, owayelethwe ngaphambi kwezinyawo zikaClyn Stark, uma lokho kungabizwa ngokuthi uClyn, wehlulekile ukubona ubuso bukaBrienne njengoba beklolodelwa, kodwa wacabanga ngokwaneliseka ngesihluku futhi ngasikhathi sinye intukuthelo, ukuthi wayenebele. Cishe ngifisa sengathi ngabe kunjalo. Ucishe wafisa ukuthi angajoyina imisindo, aqinisekise bonke, aqede isenzo sakhe sokugcina emhlabeni, kepha futhi futhi onkulunkulu babephambene naye futhi isifiso safa lapho, ekhuthaza ngokungafanele ngokuhlekisa, uLady Celyn we- Ufile, wayala ukuba uBrienne alethwe phambi kwakhe nayo.

I-wench yawa ngamadolo akhe, kepha hhayi ngaphambi kokuthola ukushaywa nokuhleka okumbalwa okuvela emadodeni ayephuthume, ngenjabulo, ukuze ayibambe. Wayengambheki ebusweni, ingasaphathwa-ke isilo esesabekayo esasihlasela umhlaba, siphikisana nawo wonke umthetho wemvelo nowabantu. Ngandlela thile, embheka, uJaime wabona ukuthi ubonakale efile njengowesifazane ambuka ngenhla, amehlo akhe enamakhaza futhi ebukhali njengonqenqemeni lwenkemba. Mhlawumbe wayeseshonile - engafanga ngokweqiniso, ngoba umphefumulo wakhe wawusekhona, kepha hhayi umzimba wakhe - ngoba wayesemtholile. Mhlawumbe wayelandele ezinyathelweni zesipoki efuna ukuhlengwa endaweni engafanele ehlathini, endaweni yakhe yokugcina, lapho bobabili babeyophumula khona ekugcineni.

Wayefuna ukumnyakazisa, ukumsola ngesibopho, isithembiso esaphukile, umuzwa wokukhashelwa owamqeda amandla, wabulala izinzwa zakhe. Wayefuna ukukwenza lokho, kepha wacabanga ukuthi isijeziso sakhe, lowo ebengazibophezela ngaso leso sikhathi lapho emubheka ngamehlo emifula, sanele.

Wayelinde ukufa kwakhe, ke, ngokubekezela. Waze waba nesibindi sokubheka uLady Dead emehlweni, ephethe izingalo zakhe emphemeni inkemba ayiphathise uBrienne, egcwele amarubhi nesifanekiselo seLannista, ngokungangabazeki ukuthi kwakuwukwehla kwakhe. Abagcini. Kuyamangaza ukuthi igazi lakhe lalizophalazwa, okuyihlazo ukuthi uLady Celyn ekugcineni ugcine isithembiso sakhe, isifungo sakhe sokuziphindisela, hhayi indodana yakhe kuphela, kodwa nakumyeni wakhe kanye nokuphela kwegazi ayelitholile. Kuyamangaza futhi ukuthi uBrienne ubemthathile futhi manje wabelana ngokufa nokuzisola kwakhe ngokopha naye. Yebo, yiphi indelelo. Kepha impilo kaJaime yayigcwele kubo futhi akukho lutho ayengakwenza ngaphandle kokwemukela ukuphela kwabo.

U-Lady Celyn uphethe inkemba yakhe midair, unqenqema lwayo lwavutha amalangabi omlilo. Emehlweni akhe bekunenjabulo ethile ngokubulawa kwalaba bantu, ngesenzo sokuthatha impilo yalabo ayengakwazi ukusindisa. Kepha futhi kwakukhona nobuhlungu obuthile obabufihlwe ezingubeni zakhe, okungaqondakali njengenkungu yamaxhaphozi, onkulunkulu nemvelaphi yempilo. Ubuhlungu obufanayo obebukhombise emehlweni kaBrienne lapho embheka ngaphambi kokuba ambambe, Ubuhlungu bendoda elahliweko yokwenza okuthile okungalungile.

Inkemba yahlukanisa umoya, kwakhala impempe ebukhali ... Futhi yashayisana nelinye, amayintshi ambalwa ukusuka ekhanda likaJaime, owayemukele isinqumo. Amalangabi omlilo abedansa onqenqemeni lwezinkemba lapho zishayisana, lapho zixoshwa futhi kungazelelwe, phakathi kokugcwala kokudideka kwakhe, wabona ukuthi wayephakathi kwengxabano yempi, lapho bonke babeyizitha , abanye abaziwa futhi abanye bengazi, belwela ezabo futhi mhlawumbe nemibono yobugovu.

"Shesha, Mnumzane Jaime!" Kunikezwe izwi lowesilisa, insizwa okwathi kuye kwaba yisiprofetho sikaRobert isikhashana. Umbono wakhe okuwukuphela kwakhe ukwazile ukumkhipha emabhokisini akhe imizuzwana embalwa futhi wacishe wahleka lapho ecabanga ngobusuku babafi, lapho izitha zakhe nezisulu zakhe zizofika zizomgwaza. Kepha lapho ebhekisisa, wabona ukuthi wayengumuntu onsundu ngenxa yobukhulu bezingalo zakhe nokuthi, yize ayephethe uphawu lweBaratheon lwalugxunyekwe kulolo nalunye lwezimpawu zakhe, wayekude nokufa.

Wathula kancane wacabanga ukuthi lo mfana umazi kanjani nokuthi kungani emsiza, yize imibono yayintanta ngaphandle kwengqondo engqondweni yakhe. UBrienne, kufanele ukuthi wayeyimbangela yazo zonke izingxabano, akungabazeki ukuthi wayethumele umfana ukuba athole usizo, ukuqiniswa, noma yini.

"Umama!" "Sansa Stark!" Ngabo bonke onkulunkulu (ayengakholelwa kukho)! Ngabe lezimanga azikapheli? Leli cebo laqala ukwakheka emqondweni wakhe, lilula futhi libonakala njengamehlo kaBrienne waseTarth, owayesaguqe ngamadolo elindele isigwebo sakhe. Kwakulula ukungena engqondweni yakhe, washeshe wakuqonda. Futhi ethatha inkemba, walungiselela ukulandela amacebo akhe. Wanqoba abaningana, kufaka phakathi labo bantu abazimisele ukumthinta, kwathi lapho uLady Celyn ekhubazekile lapho ebona indodakazi yakhe, inezinwele ezibunjiwe nobuso obudala, washeshe wenza indlela yokubaleka.

Yilokho uBrienne ayefuna, icebo lobuhlanya ayelwenzile, nalo lonke ukholo emhlabeni ngenhlanhla ekhohlisayo, ukuthi ekugcineni akazange amlahle. Wayemlethe kowesifazane ozoba wraith ukuze akhokhe isikweletu sakhe kuye, kodwa yena, wayesethule indodakazi yakhe, wagcwalisa isithembiso kubo bobabili ukuthi bazoyithola. Icebo belingahambanga kahle ngenxa yezici ezahlukahlukene, ngabe uJaime ubengafikanga? Kuthiwani uma uCelyn Stark wayeseseke ezintanjeni zabo ngaphambi kokuqiniswa kufika? Kodwa-ke, besaphila futhi bephelele, abakaNkulunkulu abaze badumaze umuntu wesifazane othembekile, ehleli, egobekile ngesisindo secala nokuzisola, phakathi kwenkundla yempi.

"Stupid wench," wabubula ngaphansi komoya wakhe, evusa inkumbulo ebonakala kuye enye impilo, ngezinye izikhathi. Wayesesenzile indlela ephephile yokuphuma ehlathini, ngemuva kwalokho wahlela ukubaleka futhi afike kude ngangokunokwenzeka, okungaba yingozi noBrienne eceleni kwakhe, kodwa wanquma ukumsindisa, ukuze abuyele eceleni kwakhe. Woza nami, ”kubuza, emdonsa ngengalo. Ulandele ngaphandle kokumelana futhi ngokushesha bangena ehlathini, beshiya ukushisa impi ngemuva, umlilo, ofile, uLady Sansa, inkosikazi yaseWinterfell neSigodi kanye nonina oshonile, isiwombevu sokuziphindisela esingazange sivele wayefinyelele kubo.


End file.
